Dalmatian
"}} |kanji=ダルメシアン |rōmaji=Darumeshian |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Gray |hair=Olive |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation=Azure Sky Warriors Kingdom of Symphonia |likes= |dislikes= |special skills= |birthplace= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |weapons= Bell Holy |dark bring= |manga debut=Chapter 123 |anime debut=Episode 13 (flashback) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Dalmatian was a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, and valiantly died in the war of Symphonia. He was later sent to guard the Rave of Destiny in the form of an animal by Alpine Spaniel. Appearance Before his death, Dalmatian's body was completely hidden underneath a full-body armor colored in blue, which gave form to his strong-built. His face, however, could be seen; gifted with tan skin color. His eyes were more or less of a gray color, spotting signs of weariness underneath. He had thin, green olive eyebrows and thick, black eyelashes. Dalmatian's hair was covered by a helmet he wore, but several olive strands could be seen jutting from the side of his face touching his cheeks and extending further below until reaching his high cheekbones on either side. He spotted a sharp nose and thin lips, as well as a small neck.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Page 41Rave Master Anime: Episode 39 His appearance was, however, drastically changed when he died in the war of Symphonia. Unlike Clea, who only gained some aspects of a bird, Dalmatian's entire body morphed into that of a walrus. His bare chest is left exposed to the naked eye, and his arms, too; equally covered in hair. His body has shrunken. On his face, he spots several whiskers springing from his now oddly shaped nose that resembles a walruses'.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 138, Page 17 The two most noticeable features he now displays are his tusks that extend below his jaw.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 141, Page 10 Whilst he was one of the Knights of the Blue Sky, Dalmatian, similar to his comrades, had his body clad in armor. The armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a fish's fin with a solid piece standing proudly in front. His chest was covered by a plain, opened-neck, blue armor. Reaching further below were multiple garments hanging loosely from all sides, giving it the appearance of trimmed men's skirts. Underneath said properties was a pair of gray pants that covered his lower region entirely, with a pattern spotted circling the pants diagonally.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 6 Years after his death, and while guarding a Rave stone, he simply covers his hefty body with a shirt, which has several lines adorned to it. Around his neck, he wears a necklace that has the Rave stone attached to it. He, however, preserved the helmet from his old clothing and the cape with Symphonia's symbol. Dalmatian's choice of wear is bare-footed. Personality Dalmatian was a man who took his job seriously and was never seen dismissing an order given to him by the King of Symphonia. When Resha Valentine was making the Holy Bring, Dalmatian rushed her and stated that it shall not be kept waiting. As Resha was experiencing several headaches along the way, he rapidly ignored the troublesome conditions and told her to advance in the making of the Holy Bring; which in return caused him to blame himself for her "death" fifty years later. Despite this, he displayed a lively persona when around his comrades and would always walk around smoking his pipe. Protecting Resha and the royal family were two of his top priorities. When Resha "dies", Dalmatian Wept furiously under the pouring skies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 40-41 History Formerly a member of the Knights of the Blue Sky, Dalmatian accompanied Resha Valentine to a small salutation she delivered to her fans during the time which she was making the Holy Bring. After a few seconds past, Dalmatian reminds Lady Resha that the Holy Bring must be completed; rushing her out of the viewers' reach and into the castle. Once inside the castle, Resha begins to experience headaches, which Dalmatian ultimately puts to the side only to be told by Clea Maltese that she is using Etherion far too much. Though he agrees at first and informs them that the King's reply is solely telling them not to worry, he ponders what the King could be planning by using Resha's power constantly. Afterwards, Dalmatian escorts Resha to where the King is located.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 38-41 A few days later Shiba Roses comes to the castle and demands entrance, Dalmatian, who happens to be walking by alongside the Knights of the Blue Sky, notices this and subsequently heads towards the gates. After Shiba confronts them and tells them that he will be taking Resha with him, Clea rapidly steps up and defeats him rather quickly. Dalmatian then heads back to the castle with the others.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 42-48 Days later, however, Dalmatian approaches Shiba and, along with the Knights, hands him the Rave. They also bring terrible news with them that Resha is dead. Covered in rain, his eyes are clouded by tears as he watches the brave Shiba promise, in Resha's name, that he will save the world.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 0, Pages 56-59 During the war of Symphonia, Dalmatian takes his last breath protecting Shiba and fighting for his kingdom.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 237, Page 10 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Dalmatian holds Haru in his hands, commenting on the sudden dimming of the Rave of Destiny, as Ruby recognizes his voice as the one who spoke to him telepathically. Turning around, he questions Ruby's presence and states his name, as well as claiming to be one of the Knights of the Blue Sky. After briefly sharing their information they two find it strange that both, being animals, can speak the human language. However, Dalmatian puts it aside and quickly lies Haru on a table; starting to treat his wounds. Informing Ruby that during his travels he gained knowledge on the different types of healing arts, he promises that he will do everything in his power to save the sole person in the world that carries the burden of being its savior.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 10-12 Exiting the room where he left Haru, Dalmatian rapidly tells Ruby that as nighttime approaches the wounds will deepen, which will cause Haru more pain. He continues by telling the penguin that if he cannot bear the pain he will be forced to rest for an entire year, worrying Ruby. He then takes notice of Ruby's chime, receiving the reply that he obtained it from his father as a memento. Dalmatian recognizes it and reveals that it was his weapon when he was still alive. Both shocked and sad, Ruby shyly claims that it's the only treasure he has by which he remembers his father. However, Dalmatian tells him not to worry, as it has already chosen its new master. He explains the attributes of the sword and classifies it as a wind Magic sword. He then tells Ruby that he will teach him more about Magic, looking at the Rave Master whilst hoping he will survive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 13-16 Inside another room, he explains to Ruby what the affinities mean and how to define them. In addition, he tells him that Magic is knowledge; which will give you the upper hand in battles. He tells him that if he puts his heart into it, he can defeat anyone. Further; using the opponents' power to counter a spell which is greater than his will result in his victory.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 8 & 14 Minutes later, Dalmatian and Ruby notice that Haru has left the house despite his current condition. Furious, the former tells Ruby to go after him and force him to come back, as well as to prevent him from engaging in any fights.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 20-21 Following the Rave Warriors' victory over Doryu, Dalmatian appears with Haru, who was thought dead by his weeping comrades after his sudden disappearance. Presenting the boy's live body to his friends, he explains that as soon as he saw the battle's end he had no other option but to send him into the light. He smiles happily as Haru is hugged by his friends.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 138, Pages 13-19 Before Dalmatian takes his leave, he orders Haru to get some rest and meet him the following morning, as he has something very important to tell him before having him the Rave of Destiny.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 139, Page 7 The following morning Dalmatian navigates the waters on a small boat as he sees the Rave Warriors nearby, substantially telling them to meet him on the upcoming island. Landing, they all begin to walk about in the island, as Dalmatian questions Haru's encounter with the other Knights of the Blue Sky. As they continue to walk, Dalmatian reveals that fifty years ago he killed Lady Resha, and quickly navigates them to the "Sword of God". Hearing as Dalmatian tells him that the impact the sword created when it hit the ground killed everyone, a Haru disgusted Haru takes his Ten Commandments and, after landing multiple blows on the sword, shatters it. Dalmatian's soul finally vanishes as he accepts Haru as the Rave Master; telling him to head to Star Memory in search of peace. Before disappearing, however, the Rave of Destiny drops on the ground. Haru picks it up, and thanks the warrior as he swears to protect the world.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 4-19 Equipment Bell Holy: During his days as an Azure Sky Knight, it was Dalmatian's signature weapon until it was later hidden deep in a mountain crevice by himself. The blade was a silver sword with a circular cross-guard jutting downwards, serving as a cover to the grip and pommel. The pommel's center had a visible opening, whilst the grip had a dark band with light outlines tied tightly around. The blade itself spots an intricate design; resembling four petals.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 15-16 As described by Dalmatian, Holy Bell is a Wind-Aligned Magic Blade. Two known abilities are Air Down, allowing him to descend, and finally Air Up, which allows him to ascend.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 7-10 It is noted that this Magic Blade can take the form of a golden bell.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 5-6 Quotes *(To the Rave Warriors) ''"Fifty years ago, I killed Lady Resha. Lady Resha, who yearned for peace more than anyone, created Rave, a weapon of war. Lady Resha gave her life...for nothing. We never gained the peace we were promised!!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 141, Page 8 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Knights of the Blue Sky Category:Deceased Category:Mage